Advertisement In Rapture
Sitemap Advertisement In Rapture Businessses in the Modern World (and very old world) ADVERTISED ... Rapture Society itself (especially Ryan) also used 'advertisement'. --- --- --- --- --- Many Signs and Posters : Actually a 'cheap' game production way to add detail to the game as a simple 'texture' instead of more complex and Renderwise intensive objects. Plasmid signs Products and Businesses including lit signs in ocean City Propaganda Entertainments Audio-Announcements --- --- --- Many Signs/Advertisements : You see the 'Fleet Hall' sign just as you are arriving for the first time in Rapture (from the Lighthouse), but the Fleet Hall is way over in Fort Frolic on the other side of the City. It is an advertisement placed to be seen from arriving Bathyspheres/Subs at the Welcome Center Metro station (that also has routes from many other locations around Rapture, so is prime advertising space). So it should be fairly common at other Metro stations to have similar advertisements (and outside viewable from the AE tracks). And in the MMORPG, people would be putting up new signs (or if they have resuscitated some of the old establishments/businesses names/brands (duly registered with the City Council) then making repairs to the old signs -- advantage of getting an old company name is reusing its brand Assets. Player missions to install/repair signs (for Players who have the required tools to do that in the sea) -- or easier, inside New Rapture's cityscape. Part of the 'World' simulation would be having NPCs 'see/notice' advertisements and simulate shifting their preferences of buying patterns ( thus the signs a Player puts up shifts the business simulation a bit). The evaluation system doesn't have to be too complicated and doesn't have to be run too frequently (only a little Server load). Players of course will buy what they want, but ad signs and such make them aware of businesses they may make use of. --- --- --- J. Steinman Advertisement (and Others) in BS2 : A few too many advertisements over used as decorations -- It gets a bit tacky ... (Even with Raptre being a Hyper Commercial world). (Limitation of a computer game (graphics memory/costs)- reusing Assets instead of having more variations). It is interesting that these ill-maintained signs (and others) have survived so well in such a damp/wet environment for so many years, when in the Real World they are meant to last only a short time and to be replaced regularly with newer advertisements (and 'competition' in Rapture WOULD mean lots of new advertisements). You would also think that Sofia Lamb's Splicers] would be programmed to detest any part of Ryan's old 'capitalist' Rapture, and would have defaced/replaced the 'decorations' with something more 'Collective Correct' -- like admonitions to 'martyr themselves for the good of all' and other such of Lamb's manipulative propaganda. You would have thought that with all the artist-wannabees in Rapture, that there would be lots of so-so art in use (then again, those advertisements usually come with payment by the Advertisee/Advertiser, which in Rapture might trump aesthetics in many minds). --- --- --- Old-Style Data Display - Basically a Marquee Light Matrix : Can be improved using a CRT type system, but the input is a punched tape (could be magnetic) fed infront of the camera/sender, and outputing what is linearly recorded on the tape (translated/shaped into letter patterns or via the holes in paper tape directly...). Multiple 'lines' - if a TV screen type display is used. Visiting the Interwebz searching under 'Steampunk' you see LOTS of fancy/pretty oldie-styled Keyboards and computer 'mods' people make, but when combined into a terminal/computer it is almost always paired with a minimally modified (fancy decorative frame at most) LCD flatscreen. Useability... fine. But an appropriate archaic representation would have to be some (rear screen) light projection of some moving line media like the output from a Tickertape (printing alphanumerics) - likely a single line of text. Rapture's decades-later terminal screen displays would be some similar mechanism - teletype-like paper output would still be common. The electronics to do alphanumeric text is complicated/expensive and only came to consumers when Computer IC Chips existed. General use of more complex vector-line text CRT terminals (like the Spitfire game) would thus take alot longer to be developed - perhaps just before the Civil War). --- --- --- Crass Advertisements ? ''' : Kashmir (MP level) seems encrusted with advertisements (even a "Silk Lounge" sign '''INSIDE the Silk Lounge ?) Yes, MP reused lots of stuff (cheaply), but "You's would tink a hoity-toity place like dat Kashmir woulda had a bit more class, and NOT all them common adverts ..." Really, was it too much work to create a few more of their typical 'art' works ??? There was lots of pretentious art from the previous game (and shown in BS2 itself) which could have been employed for that. --- --- --- Text Marquees and Messages : Those Information Marquees showing info updates ("latest bulletin" ...) we've seen in a number of places (usually seen in the game indicating a security lockdown at transportation portals). So yet another detail for the MMORPG to have marguee signs like that operating and showing pertinent information -- important for New Rapture where security alerts to 'handle' Splicer incursion out in the 'border' area before they reach the nice 'safe' City Center. Yet another 'prop' mechanism for Player Created Assets to have streaming content (the marquee is really just a looping texture that might be built on the fly with different text and with ties into a larger distribution system for the messages shown). These machines are run from centralized offices with the data transmitted by ordinary Phone Lines to Building Cluster sub-units. No Doubt, between Alerts and Announcements, the Time can be shown, as well as "SINCLAIR EVE SUPPOSITORIES ARE SMOOOOTHER" --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .